


The Deep Winter

by Alescar



Series: Alescar and Other Related Tales [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alescar/pseuds/Alescar
Summary: Dragon fights enchantress and sets up the next story. That's it.





	The Deep Winter

**Author's Note:**

> My least Mary Sueish. She's a bit blunt, and her story has very little dialogue. It's really just to set up the next story, though, which is both the longest and the last.

Hello, my name is Scarpa. If you're reading this, it means you're looking through my things, or someone else looked through my things, and published this. Pray it’s the published one, because I don’t like people looking through my things.

It’s cold. Too cold. Even for winter in the North. This may cover my cave entrance in ice. Oh, well. I still breathe fire, and can melt a way out if I need to. But I have to do something about this cold. It’s a wrong, magical cold. There is sorcery at work here, and I am going to put a stop to it. I need to do something else, though. I live in mountains near the top of the world. There is a community of dwarves nearby, and my hoard would do more good with them than it will lying in a cave. Yes, some dragons have these thoughts. In fact, most of them do. It’s just that they never come out of Far Harad to wreak havoc, so you never hear about them. I was born up here. Then my mother was killed by the Dwarves. I never knew her, so I never miss her. That sounds sad, but I don’t mind. After all, you can’t miss what you never had.

By Durin. The mouth of my cave is covered in ice. Time to go torch the magician doing this.

 

Wonderful. I can’t torch the magician doing this, because they’re in Mordor. Time to go to Mordor. Although, I’ll be traveling using my human avatar. That way, no one will try to kill me. Probably. They still might. A lone girl, traveling in the cold. Probably a trap or deception. At least they were smart enough to know I wasn’t what I seemed. Of course, they didn’t know that  _ nothing _ was as it seemed. First rule of being a dragon: everything is a mind game or trap. It is what keeps my kind alive when young boys trying to make a name for themselves come to slay us. We give them a few minor burns and send them on their way. Strange, they come to kill but run away once we reveal ourselves. Cowards. We have ways to be terrifying that we have never shown humans. The one who revealed the most was old Smaug, and he died for it. Serves him right, taking over a famous place, with lots of treasure, yet leaving some alive to find revenge. He should’ve known better. 

Traveling is slow. Alas that I cannot use my wings! That would make the journey a matter of minutes, not days. But I would rather go slowly than be shot down with a Rohirrim bow. Much of this journey has been following the eastern edge of Rohan. To fly would be perilous. To walk would be worse. I would not get there in time to stop the winter from halting my progress. Hmm… With the clouds and my white scales…

 

Okay. I can fly above the lowest cloud layer and not be seen. This will be much easier.

 

I’ve made it to Mordor. It’s cold. I can’t really see where the storm is coming from, though. Oh. There’s a palace of ice up ahead. Might be a good place to start looking. 

 

“End this winter!” Yelled a man pounding on the castle gates. “At least give us heat!” “My daughter is sick from cold!” “My family is starving!” People were yelling at the walls, but it did no good. Words can’t break ice. I went a little ways away and turned into a human. I couldn’t go in as a dragon, they would kill me. A girl, however, was innocent, easy to trust. 

“May I?” I asked the man at the gates. 

“Go ahead,” he said, “Though I doubt you’ll do better than we did.” 

“I wish to parley with the enchantress in this castle.” I yelled to the guards on top of the wall. They were lucky to have jobs. The gates opened. The man looked at me in surprise. I smiled, and went inside the walls.

 

The first thing I noticed was the temperature. A human wouldn’t feel it, but it was slightly colder here. I walked, letting my intuition guide me. I eventually came to the throne room, using what I could tell was the most direct route. There was a lady on the throne. Her hair was bright scarlet, not the ginger we now recognize as red hair. Her eyes were green ice, cutting through everything but me. It was a lady from legend. She was Fara, immortal lover of Melkor.

I flicked my wrist, closing the doors behind me with magic. She smiled. Nothing like a witch battle. So much prettier than when men fought. I smiled back, turning into a dragon. Her eyes widened in fear. My fire could send her back to the abyss where her lover was held. And it would. I closed my eyes and melted her.

 

The effects were immediate. Her palace instantly started melting, but I ran out before the roof could fall on me. The man was looking at me in surprise and fear. 

“What was that fire?” he asked, “I have never seen such a thing.” 

“That was the confined fury of a dragon,” I told him, “And if you don’t shoot me, I have to fly to Valinor to inform the Elves. Fara will not stay gone forever.” She would return far too soon, in just months. I turned into a dragon and flew away.


End file.
